A FALLEN SABER
by Linnafan
Summary: The team must cope with the death of one of their own. (Plaese R&R)
1. The Fallen

**_If I Should Die  
_**_If I should die and leave you  
Be not like others, quick undone  
Who keep long vigil by the silent  
dust and weep._

_For my sake turn to life and smile  
Nerving thy heart and trembling  
hand to comfort weaker souls than thee.  
Complete these unfinished tasks of mine  
And I perchance may therein comfort thee.  
Thomas Gray _

Priss looked up from her beer and found that most of the people in the bar were looking at her with wonder on their faces. It was then that she realized that she was crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up on wobbly legs and almost falling over but Nene who was sitting next to her also in tears put her hand out and caught her and stabilized her. It took Priss a minute to recall why they were crying (she was only working on her 5th beer for that hour) then all the events of the day came flooding back. She remembered the Boomer that attacked the Silky Doll during a strategy meeting and how it seemed to know exactly where to go. It broke into the elevator and was in the pit before the alarm had a chance to sound and she remembered how Linna was the first one to engage it seeing as she was still in her suite from training. It didn't take long for herself Nene and Sylia to get into theirs and go to help. And she remembered that when they arrived they saw the Boomer land a hard right on Linna's jaw. She saw Linna's helmets visor shatter and send her flying through air into the Mobil pit. The Boomer was well armored and damn strong it took them several minuets to destroy it.

Silky Doll after the fight.

"Man that was a tough son of a bitch. Hey Linna you ok?" Priss asked as she turned around to look as Linna. "LINNA?!"

Priss ran over to her letting her helmet fall to the ground beside her comrade. Linna lay motionless on the ground as Priss lifted her head. She saw Linna's face through the broken visor her face was pale with blood coming out of her nose and mouth. Linna looked at Priss with tears in her eyes and with a weak voice she said,

"_I'm sorry Priss I wasn't strong enough to beat it." _She said weakly.

_"_No you did great." Priss said as she started to sob. "If it weren't for you we'd all be dead you saved us. All of us." Priss said as the tears started to fall.

The others along with Nigle and Macky knelled by her side with a sad look on their faces.

"_No not everyone." _Linna said._ "I'm glad I got the chance to meet you all and become a Knight Saber." _

_"_Don't talk like that you'll be ok." Priss said but Linna was already gone.

"No, Linna, Liinna, LIIIINNA." Priss screamed.

Hot legs present time.

Priss came back to reality and found she was crying again. Leon came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and Priss put hers on his for comfort. Leon helped Priss out to his car then he went in to claim Nene and drove them home (to his home he didn't want either of them to be alone at a time like this). Despite what Priss thought his house would look like it was rather neat and clean. He helped both the young women on to his bed it was small but they both could fit in it. He then went and fell asleep on the couch. When he awoke later that night he found that a blanket was on top of him and someone was behind him. He knew by the hair that it was Priss, she didn't feel right sleeping with another girl so she came out to be with Leon. He didn't dare move in fear he'd wake her so he laid there till he fell back asleep. When he awoke again Priss and Nene were gone and he knew where they were.

Silky Doll

Inside the pit Sylia and Nigel were cleaning up the mess left by the Boomer. They had moved Linna's body into the Mobil pit and took her to a friend in a mortuary so the police would not ask questions. He was the same man that took care of the arrangements for the previous team. The hard part would be finding a way to tell her family, friends and coworkers about her death. Priss and Nene sat in the dressing room trying to collect their thoughts.

"I need some time alone" Priss said as she stood up.

"Ok. Where will you be if we need you." asked Nene

"Around." Answered Priss and walked out.

'Pour Priss.' Nene thought as she sat there 'Her and Linna were close. Well as close as Priss would let her.'

Linna's apartment

Priss stood in Linna's apartment room looking at her photos and remembering the fun they had all the time. She was looking at a picture of the team when they were out at a restaurant and thinking about the fun they had. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of the phone ringing. She wondered if she should answer it for a minute then she pushed the answer button.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I think I have the wrong number. I'm looking for Linna Yamazaki." A woman's voice said as Priss looked at the camera on the phone and saw a woman with slightly graying hair.

"No you have the right number." Priss said sadly.

"Oh I'm Leene Yamazaki I'm Linna's mother. Who are you if you'll pardon my asking." She said looking a bit confused.

"My name is Priss I'm a friend." Priss answered.

"So you're the famous Priss Asaragi. I've heard a lot about you. Is Linna around?" She asked. Priss was silent for a moment then said

"I need to tell you something." Priss said mournfully.

"What did something happen to Linna?!" She asked with fear in her voice.

"She was in an accident last night." Priss told her "She was killed I'm sorry".

"THAT'S NOT FUN…" she started to yell till she saw Priss start to cry.

"Your not kidding are you" She asked.

"No I'm not I'm sorry." Priss sobbed.

The woman hung up the phone and fell to the floor as she started to cry. Her husband came in to find her on the floor crying and ran over to her.

"What's wrong Leene why are you crying!?" He asked.

"Linna wa-was in an accident." She cried.

"Oh my God is she ok? Do we need to go see her!" He asked with fear in his voice.

"No she was killed" she said. "Theirs nothing we can do. Our doughtier is dead." She cried warping her arms around him and holding him tight.

Priss was sitting on Linna's bed with a pillow up to her chest rocking slowly and sobbing she hated telling Linna's Parents that their only child was dead. Though she knew someone would have to. She also knew someone would have to tell her coworkers as well. She reached for the phone and was about to call the office where Linna worked then she put it down and looked around the room. She then proceeded to pick up the phone and dial. The phone rang a few times then a voice come on the line.

"Leon I need you to do something for me." Priss said.

"What do you need?" He asked,

"I need you to go to Linna's office and tell them she was in an accident for me I cant do it." She said.

"Ok do you want me to call her parents and tell them to?" He asked,

"No her mom called and I had to tell her myself and it hurt to do so." Priss replied.

"Ok I'm on it. Now you hold on we'll get through this." Leon said and hung up the phone.

Linna's office

Leon went and put on his best ADP uniform and got in his car and drove to Linna's office. He walked up to the reception desk.

"My name is Leon McNickle I'm with the APD I need to speak to the supervisor in charge of the Boomed sales division." He said.

"Right, you go straight through that door down the hall 2nd door to the left." She said looking puzzled.

Leon walked into the office and saw a man sitting behind a desk filled with papers.

"Excuse me are you in charge of the sales division?" He asked.

"Depends, who wants to know?" Came the reply from the man not even looking up

"I'm Leon McNickle I with the APD." He said.

"Oh sorry officer I'm under a lot of pressure what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Do you have an employee by the name of Linna Yamazaki?" Leon asked.

"Yes and she is late to if she is not here in 15 minutes she is fired." He said "Why?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Leon said "She was in an accident last night and she was killed."

"My God." He said looking up from his papers "She was one of the best sales reps I have. She was late quite often and she'd disappear now and then but she was one of the bests." The man said looking rather upset.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He asked Leon. "Can you clean out her desk for me I don't have the heart to do so."

"Sure." Leon said.

Leon took a box and walked over to Linna's desk and started to clean it out when a young girl walked by him and stopped

"Who are you and where is Linna?" She asked,

"I'm Leon a friend of Linna's who are you?" He replied.

"I'm Nesay I work next to her has something happened to Linna? She asked.

"How well do you know her?" Leon asked sounding more like in interrogator than a friend.

"I've known her sense the day she started here almost 3 years ago. We go out every Friday night for some drinks after work. Why what's happened to her please tell me." Nesay said loud enough for the people around them to look over to see what's happening.

"Linna was in an accident last night." Leon said. "She was killed. I was asked to come tell her coworkers what's happened I'm sorry." Leon said choking back the tears as she saw the pain in the young woman's eyes.

"Thank you for telling me." She sobbed. "I'll help you with her things."

"Thank you." Leon said as he started to cry.

Linna's apartment.

Leon went to Linna's apartment to drop off her things but when he got there he saw Priss laying in Linna's bed asleep her eyes red and puffy. He knew she had cried herself to sleep and he didn't want to wake her he knew that for now she was at peace. Leon set the box down on the table in the dining room and sat in a chair by the bed and looked around the room at all of the photos he noticed some of her old school photos of her in track and field.

'She was quite an athlete.' he thought to himself.

Then he stood up and headed for the door when a man in his mid forties walked in and looked at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." The man asked looking at Leon.

"Leon. Leon McNickle I'm a friend of Linna's and you are?" Leon asked looking at the man.

" I'm her father I've come to get some things. And who is that sleeping in my daughter's bed?" He asked pointing at Priss.

"Let's go outside so we don't wake her." Leon replied. And the two walked out in the hall.

"She is Priss Asaragi. A rock singer and probably her best friend. She is the one who told you about Linna's death. She called me to go tell her coworkers what happened. And I cleaned out her desk and brought the stuff here. And that's how I found her she must have cried herself to sleep soon after calling me." Leon explained.


	2. Memories

Linna's father picked up a picture of Linna at her High School graduation and looked at it. 

"I remember this she graduated 2nd in her class she was so happy. I wan never so proud of her in my life." He said as he gave a half smile. 

Leon could see that the man was on the verge of tears and wanted to leave. 

"If you want I can send you her things for you." Leon said. 

"Yea I'd like that this is to hard for me so soon after her death. Thank you." 

He gave Leon his address and walked out the door still holding the graduation photo. Leon looked around the room and decided to wait for Priss to wake up to figure out what to send her parents. He didn't have to wait long however because soon after Linna's father left Nene and Macky came walking through the door. 

"Press you in here." Nene shouted. Leon tried to stop her but it was to late Priss opened her eyes and looked at the three to them stand in the doorway. Leon with his hand on his forehead and Nene with her hand over her mouth. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Priss asked. 

"Syila sent me and Nene to find you and make sure your ok." Macky said. 

"And I came here to drop off Linna's things from work and found you here." Leon said pointing to the box on the table. 

"Linna's father was here to get some things but he left a little while ago." 

"What did he take?" Priss asked looking around the room. "He took a graduation photo of Linna but that's it. It was too hard for him. I tolled him that I'd send some things to him but I wanted to wait for you so you could take some things to." Leon said sitting on the bed next to Priss. 

"We'll help." Nene said looking at Macky. 

"Ok. Thanks you guys." Priss said. 

It didn't take long to pack the things they were gonna send to Linna's parents. Some pictures and some kick-knacks Jewelry and dresses. All except Linna's red and whit dress that Priss liked she took that and a few pictures. Nene took her computer and a photo of the team at a Dinner after one of their missions. Leon and Macky took with them only their memories of their friend. The rest they sent to the countryside to her parents. As they walked out the door Priss turned around to get one last look at the room except for the furniture it was empty. Priss closed the door and handed the key to the manager and walked away. 

"I'll see you at Syila's." Priss said as she mounted her costume built Motorcycle and rode off before the others could say a word.

Leon dropped all the boxes off at the post office to be sent to Linna's parents. Nene and Macky drove down to Nene's place the computer and the photo and headed to Syila's. Priss's bike was parked in front of the door to the Silky Doll as the others arrived they all headed in together and went down to the pit. Priss was sitting on the couch in her usual spot and Syila and Nigle were sitting next to her all three looking sad as ever. 

"Sit down we need to discuss things." Syila said as they entered the room. They all grabbed a chare and sat around them.

"We need to make the arrangements for Linna's Funeral." Syila said looking at the ground. 

"This is gonna hurt us all but we have to do it." She said. Priss looked up 

"When do we want to plan it for?" She asked.

"Let's plan it for one week from today." Syila said. 

"Is that enough time to do it properly?" Nene asked. 

"Yes it is." Replied Syila. "The funeral home is taking care of all the preparations. She'll be buried in the Tokyo cemetery." She said. 

"Priss and Leon I need the two of you to take care of the guest lists. Nene and Macky you two take care of the flowers. Nigle and I will provide the casket and the Reverend." She said. 

"Ok." They all said and stood up to leave. 

"We'll get through this together." It was the last thing they herd Syila say before they left.

"I'll go to her work and invite her coworkers." Leon said 

"Priss can you invite her parents?" 

"Yea. I've got her phone book to so I'll call her friends to." She said as she felt the pain start to come. 

"Ok thank you Priss." Leon said. 

"I really don't want to do this it hurts so much." Priss said as she started to cry. 

Leon reached out and wrapped his arms around Priss and gave her a hug as she cried. Priss Finally got on her bike and put on her helmet. 

"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked. Priss just nodded her head yes and rode away. 

Leon went down to Linna's office and walked in just in time to hear the manager make an announcement to all the sales staff. 

"Everyone can I have your attention for a moment." He said. 

"As some of you already know Miss Yamazaki was in an accident and killed yesterday." He said. Leon noticed the shocked look on most of the staff and he saw Nesay lower her head and start to sob. 

"I don't know when the funeral is but when I find out I'll let you know." He said. 

As he was walking back to his office he saw Leon standing in the hall. 

"Officer McNickle what can I do for you?" He asked. 

"I came to tell you of the funeral." Leon said. 

"Ok come with me." The manager said and walked back to the sales office. 

"Can I have your attention one more time." He said. 

"This is officer Leon McNickle he has information on the funeral." He said and stepped away for Leon to speak. 

"The funeral is set for one week from today at the Tokyo Cemetery at noon. Everyone is welcome." Leon said and started to walk away. 

"Ok you all herd him we will close at 11am for the funereal." The manager said and walked back to his office. Leon walked over to Nesay and sat by her. 

"You ok?" He asked. 

"Yea I think so." She said. "

I'm gonna miss her." 

"I know, we all will." Leon said and put his hand on her shoulder then walked away. 

Priss was sitting in her room trying to find the words to tell her parents the time of the funeral. After a few minutes she picked up the phone and dialed Linna's parents.

"Yamazaki Residence." A young man answered. 

"Who are you?" Priss asked. 

"I'm a friend of the family." He said. 

"There has been a death in the family." 

"I know I'm calling with the time of the funeral." Priss said. 

"One moment please." The young man said and walked away from the phone. A minute later Leene picked up the phone 

"Hello Priss." She said. 

"Hi Mrs. Yamazaki I'm calling with the time of the funeral." Priss said. 

"When is it." Her mother asked.

"Tuesday at Noon. At the Tokyo cemetery." Priss Answered. 

"Thank you Priss we'll be there. Goodbye." She said and hung up phone. 

Priss looked at a picture of her and Linna at Linna's 24th birthday. 

'I can't believe its only been 4 months seance this picture was taken.' She thought. And with that she fell asleep.

Nene and Mackey walked in to the Teragema Flower shop to order the flowers for the funeral. 

"Good afternoon." The lady behind the counter said. 

"What can I do for you?" She asked. 

"We need to order some roses for a funeral." Nene said. 

"Ok what kind of roses would you like?" She asked. 

"I need 22 dozen red roses and 1 dozen white roses." Nene replied. 

"And when would you like them by?" The lady asked. 

"Tuesday by 10am." Nene said. 

"Ok that's 22 dozen red and 1 dozen white roses by Tuesday at 10 am. Is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes it is." Nene answered. 

"And where would you like them delivered to?" She asked. 

"The Tokyo Cemetery." Nene said. 

"Ok they will be there. The total is 13,000 yen. Thank you for coming." She said and Nene and Mackey walked out. 

"This is not gonna be easy for Priss her and Linna were like sisters." Nene said as she got in to her car and started to head back to Syila's.

Syila and Nigle walked in to the local church to talk to Syila's friend Reverend Yamamoto.

"Father are you here." Syila called as they walked in. 

"Yes yes I'm here Miss Syila." The Reverend said walking out from behind a statue.

"And what brings you here today Miss Syila? You so very rarely come unless you need something."

"I have a favor to ask you Father." Syila said with a small bow.

"Has something happened?" He asked 

"Yes I'm afraid so." Syila sad with hurt in her eyes.

"One of the girls was killed yesterday. I was wondering if you will perform the funeral for her?"

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Linna." Syila said

"My what a shame. How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm ok but Priss is taking it hard." She said.

"And Nene?"

"I think she is ok." Syila said.

"Ok I'd be honored to do it. When is it?" he asked

"Tuesday noon." Nigel answered seeing Syila start to cry.

"I'll be there. You two take care ill see you then."

"Thank you father." Syila said and bowed then walked out.


	3. Funeral and Final goodbyes

The week passed by quickly, to quickly none of them were ready to say goodbye just yet Priss most of all. But the day was here and they all drove to the cemetery it was 11:30 and already the flowers were there. As well as Father Yamamoto and most of Linna's coworkers. Her mother and father were standing near the road holding each other. Priss and Nene walked up next to Nesay and sat next to her. Also there were Linna's friends from the neighborhood and her apartment manager. Syila Nigel and Mackey sat next to Priss and Nene. No one said a word for the half-hour until it all started when the Hurst drove up. 

"I need four people to help bear the casket." The Father said.

Priss, Nene, Nigel, and Nesay stood up and walked to the Hurst. They lifted the casket and carried it to the spot where Linna was to be laid and set it down. 

"We have come together today to remember Linna." Reverend Yamamoto started

"For some of us she was a doughtier for some she was a coworker and for others a friend." He said looking at each person.

"There are no words to describe the grief you must all be felling right now. No prayers fit." He said.

"At this time I would like to open the floor to all of you to say something." He said and stepped down.

Priss was the first to stand.

"I remember how I first met Linna." She said. "It was here first day in Tokyo and she was eating lunch and I almost ran her down on my bike. Hehe she chased me all the way through the parking lot and threw her shoe at he. She almost got me to. She saw me later at one of my concerts at Hot Legs. I thought she was gonna kill me. Boy was she mad. But we quickly became friends. I'm gonna miss her."

With that she sat down and put her face in her hands and started to cry. Nene put her hand on her back and said.

"Its gonna be ok Priss." She said and stood up.

"I remember one time we were in our favorite diner and some guy was being a jerk to the waitress just because she was a boomer. And Linna stood up and just about killed the guy." She said then sat down.

Nesay stood next "I remember one time at work I looked over at her and she was just staring at her hands 

'What's with the hands?' I asked and she said 

"Oh I was just thinking about what beautiful hand I've got and what a shame that I had to type with them." 

That is just one of the funny things she did" Nesay said and sat down.

Every one snickered a little over that. Then Syila stood

"One of the things I remember most about here is when she was trying on a two piece lingerie outfit and came out of the dressing room with it on completely backwards and every one in the store started laughing. And she ran back in to the dressing room it too both Priss and myself 30 minutes to talk her out she was so embarrassed. That was on her 22nd birth day." She said. Then she sat down.

Everyone shared something about her some happy some sad. And when they all were finished Father Yamamoto stood.

"It is time for us all to say goodbye to Linna and lay her to rest." He said and the casket started to lower.

Everyone stood and bowed their heads as the casket was lowered. Linna's mother was crying and her father was shaking. Priss, Nene, Syila, Mackey, and Nigle stood in silence. And Nesay had her hands folded and held them to her chest and cried.

When it was over they all got in their cars and drove away. Back at Syila's the all sat in the living room in silence till Priss said. 

"This is not something I was ready for."

"None of us were." Nene said "But there's nothing we can do Linna is gone. We have to move on."

"I know we do but its so hard" Priss said starting to cry again.

"I know its hard but we well get through it together." Syila said

Its been three months sense Linna's death and life is starting to get back to normal. The Knight Sabers are still active Priss Nene and Syila had a hard time recovering from the loss of Linna but they managed. Priss and Leon are now engaged as well as Nene and Mackey. 

Priss still performs in Hot Legs and the others come to watch. It was then on one night that after Priss finished the last song she weighted for the applause to die down. 

"I'd like to play one last song of all of you." She said and Nene and Syila looked at her with wonder.

"That's not like Priss to do encores." Nene said.

"Yes what' she up to I wonder." Syila said. 

"Three months ago I lost one of my best friends in an accident." Priss said. "And I've made this song for her."

The music started playing softly as Priss took the Microphone in her hand. 

__

"Along the forsaken streets of this weary town Refuge of the could lonely heart. Look up you'll see the sunrise smiling all around. From within the walls of my broken heart. I herd the down whisper to me if you search theirs Joy to be found. Just then I opened the door wanting to feel life once more my breath seeped away by the blow of the ripe new sky. And now I only see bright new days. A new light shows the way. No longer lost cause you come down to shine through the shadows of long lost dreams. My heart sings a sweet melody all about you my souls need and I understand that you came across time just to show mw love never ends. No never the end." 

The music ended and Priss lowered her head.

"Goodbye Linna." She whispered.

(Authors note I have never read a story that has made me cry before. But as I wrote this story I had tears in my eyes many times. I hope you got the emotion that I tried to put in it. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
